


The Purrfect Home

by rambledore



Series: My Heart Beats For You [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Jelsa adopts a cat, Married Couple, Married!Jelsa, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambledore/pseuds/rambledore
Summary: „Our cat is a demon.“„Olaf, are you a demon?“Meowrr!Or: Jack and Elsa adopt a cat.(Takes place after My Heart Beats For You, but can be read as a standalone.)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: My Heart Beats For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698715
Kudos: 38





	The Purrfect Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after the epilogue of My Heart Beats For You. You don't have to read the main story to understand this one-shot, though.

It all started with a tiny fluff of a kitten and a pair of puppy eyes. Coincidentally, the puppy eyes did not belong to the kitten. Rather, they belonged to Elsa's goofball of a boyfriend, who fell in love with the little kitten pretty much the moment he saw her on the street, small and a bit malnourished.

„Jack."

„Elsa."

Puppy eyes were now reaching critical levels, and Elsa was beginning to crack. She thought of herself as an immovable object, stone cold and determined. Jack, however, was the unstoppable force, at least for her.

„Jack, no."

„Jack, yes."

He petted the ball of fur in his arms, who meowed quietly. Combine that with Jack's utterly adorable expression and humongous eyes... well, she was a goner.

„You are so lucky I love you, Overland."

Jack threw himself at her and kissed her fully on the mouth, his grin so wide they couldn't kiss properly. It didn't matter, though, for she was still in his arms. As was the kitten, who let himself know by scratching against Jack's chest and meowing loudly. Jack, holding the kitten with one arm and the other wrapped around Elsa's waist, leaned away from his wife and grinned down at the cat.

„What should we name him?" he asked.

„Toothless 2?"

He gave her a look and Elsa shrugged. „Anna and I used to build this snowman every winter," she began, „we always named him Olaf."

Looking at the cat, she asked, „What do you think? Olaf?"

The cat meowed in response and burrowed himself into Jack's chest. Jack grinned. „Olaf, it is."

That's when the trouble began.

Realistically, Elsa knew it wasn't a big deal. Olaf was very small and underfed, therefore it was obvious one of them would have to take care of him. Considering Jack was the one who decided to adopt the kitten, take him to the vet and get him all the necessary shots, she figured it was only fair that he got to take care of Olaf properly, as well.

And take care of him, Jack did. There hadn't been a single night in the past two weeks where Jack hadn't gotten up from the bed to feed the cat. There also hadn't been a day she hadn't returned from work, utterly exhausted, just wanting to burrow herself into his chest and fall asleep, only to have her favorite napping place occupied by the little monster.

Okay, not a monster, she did find Olaf utterly adorable. That, however, was not the point.

That wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was the fact that Olaf hated her. He hissed every time she entered the room he was in. He scratched her whenever she tried to hold him. He even bit her, once!

„I'm good with animals," Elsa muttered one particular night, „I'm good with animals, why does he hate me?"

„What was that, snowflake?" asked Jack from the kitchen.

„Nothing," she answered immediately, walking over to him and kissing him between his shoulder blades.

Elsa put her arms around his waist, breathing him in. And also maybe the food. Mostly him, though.

„What are you cooking, love?" she asked, caressing his stomach. Jack wanted it to be a surprise dinner, but knowing he was powerless against her touch, he just shrugged and answered, anyway. There was no point trying to win a losing battle. Well, there was, just not with her.

„Pasta with homemade sauce," he said. Her hands roamed over his body, and he desperately tried not to shudder. He failed. „Remember our first dinner together?"

Elsa beamed, despite knowing he wouldn't see it. She loved him. So much.

Noticing her hands still, Jack took the opportunity to turn around and put his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him.

„Hello, Mrs. Overland," he whispered against her lips.

„Hello, Mr. Arendelle," she whispered back, before leaning towards him and letting their lips meet.

Things were slowly getting heated, and not just the pasta. Unfortunately, before the couple had the chance to devolve into their feelings any further, a loud _meowrr_ made both of them flinch, ending the kiss rather abruptly. Looking down, Jack started to snicker, while Elsa pouted.

„He hates me."

„No, he doesn't," he tightened his arms around her.

„Do you really believe that?"

It wasn't like Elsa to seem so insecure about something so trivial. Jack knew there was something deeper behind it, but knowing his wife very well, he decided not to push the matter. She would tell him, in time. As she always did.

Kissing the adorable pout away, he smirked, „How about we eat some food and.. who knows what else this night brings?"

Feeling a pleasant tightening in her stomach, she smirked back. „You're on."

Elsa's eyes snapped open, disoriented. She was breathing evenly and she wasn't sweating, so she figured it wasn't a nightmare that woke her up. What was it, then? It was unlike her to wake up like this. There were only two reasons she woke up in the middle of the night like this – it was either her nightmares plaguing her dreams, or Jack having a panic attack from a nightmare of his own.

She could hear her husband's deep and even breaths, not moving a muscle. He was asleep, that much she was sure of.

What was it, then..?

She flinched when she saw Olaf looking at her from the doorway, her heartbeat sky high.

„What are you doing here?" she whispered. The cat just looked at her, before gently tapping over to the bed and jumping on it, making Elsa flinch again.

„Why do you hate me, little urchin?" she asked.

Olaf looked at her for a second and then, ever so slowly, booped her on the nose. Elsa blinked.

As soon as it began, it was over. The cat jumped over sleeping Jack and laid his head against Jack's arm, closing his eyes.

„What the hell?"

„Our cat is a demon."

„Olaf, are you a demon?"

_Meowrr!_

„The cat sees you as his parent, while it sees me as a threat," Elsa said, looking away from the screen and adjusting her reading glasses.

„Why would it see you as a threat?"

„It can feel your jeans getting tighter whenever you see me, I think."

Jack snorted, „While the second part may be true, snowflake mine, I doubt he can sense it. Maybe he sees you as his evil step-mother who is only with me for the money?"

„Yes, Jack. I am only with you for the money," she grinned.

„Why else would you be with me?"

„I know, right? Should've gone for Aster, instead."

After that, they ended up laughing on the ground.

„I am not your enemy," Elsa said, looking into his eyes.

Olaf looked very unimpressed. Elsa was kneeling on the ground, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

She offered Olaf her hand to sniff.

„I will be if you steal my husband from me, though," she smiled. Olaf looked at her, as if understanding the words.

„Okay, how about we make a pact. One smart animal to another. You don't hate me, I won't put you up for adoption and break Jack's heart. We wouldn't want to break Jack's heart, would we, now?" She was bluffing, and if the cat was as smart as he appeared, he would also know she was bluffing.

Olaf licked her face.

Elsa beamed.

Over the next few weeks, things were gradually getting better. Olaf no longer seemed to hate her, and ever so slowly, he was actually warming up to her, to Jack's great surprise.

„You," he gestured at the cat currently resting on Elsa's stomach, „stop stealing my wife."

Elsa grinned, „Quid pro quo, my love."

Jack pouted.

„Come here, you big baby," she gestured towards herself. Grinning, Jack picked up the cat from her stomach and placed himself there instead, while letting the cat rest on his back.

„You are aware that in my old age, I am not as strong as I used to be, right?" she asked, teasing. „Also, you're getting heavy."

„You're not even thirty, yet. And no, I did not. Not with the work out routine Astrid and Hiccup keep forcing me to do."

Elsa laughed, jostling Olaf a little, who purred. Jack kissed her chest and closed his eyes.

Elsa sighed and started playing with his hair, wondering how lucky she was to have a home this perfect. A home with Jack.

Olaf carefully made his way over to her, all the way across Jack's back and a small part of the sofa. Elsa offered him her hand and he licked it.

Okay, so maybe the cat didn't hate her after all.


End file.
